


Phone Call

by swimmingstudentchaos



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bratting, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, It's Alex- Alex is the brat, Lesbian Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Spanking, daddy benson, established cabenson, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingstudentchaos/pseuds/swimmingstudentchaos
Summary: Alex wants Olivia's attention all to herself, including when Olivia is on the phone.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so it won't be perfect, but it certainly won't be the last. I'm always open to criticism. Enjoy!  
> If you have any cabenson requests you can find me on tumblr under the same name!

Alex Cabot loved attention. In part, it's why she went to law school in the first place. She loved stealing the show at court, bringing a perp down to their knees and delivering a powerful speech to the jury during her closing statements. She also loved when a handsome brunette detective went up to her after she won a case to congratulate her, praising her good work.

She particularly loved when Olivia Benson's "congratulations, Counselor" changed to "good job today, princess", and how the wink and smirk that followed those words would reduce her to a puddle. She finally had all of the detective's undivided attention, and she planned on benefiting from it. All. The. Time.

Which is why she was finding it incredibly upsetting that Olivia's phone was ringing just as the brunette was pounding incessantly into her. Olivia stopped her ministrations immediately, but did not bother to pull out as she reached for the phone, checking the caller ID. Elliot. She sighed.

"Duty calls."

Alex, beneath her, on all fours, her body covered in sweat, buried her face into the pillow and groaned. She knew this wouldn't be fast. She was already a whimpering mess and she did not appreciate Stabler cock blocking her, albeit unknowingly. She already held a tiny grudge against him since he too, had Olivia's attention; even though it was only for professional purposes. She still didn't like it. Olivia was hers. Especially right now. During the given circumstances. But no. Elliot "I'm a dad too, you know" Stabler had to choose Alex's favorite moment of the day to call the detective. While Alex continued her internal rant, Olivia looked down at her before she could protest again.

"Not a sound princess. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Olivia answered the phone. "Benson." Alex felt Olivia stiffen and straighten up, in full detective mode, as if she had forgotten that she had 8 inches of fake cock buried inside her girlfriend.

Alex, on the other hand, could think of nothing else. She turned her head towards Olivia, who was staring out into the distance. She caught her eye and pouted at her, arching her back in the hopes that Olivia would be compassionate enough to at least rolling her hips again. The brunette wasn't having it. She mouthed a quick "no", and used one hand to hold Alex's hips in place. The look that she shot the ADA spoke volumes. _Don't push it, princess._

Luckily for her, where others would hear a threat, Alex Cabot would hear a challenge. An opportunity. _She said no sounds. She didn't say I couldn't finish the job myself,_ the blonde woman thought. Slowly, very slowly, making sure Olivia wasn't looking at her, she started snaking a hand between her legs.

Was it risky? Of course. Was Olivia going to punish her? Absolutely. Was she going to enjoy that punishment as well? No doubt.

Olivia was not going to be happy once she realized what was happening, and it definitely went against everything a good girl would do, but god damn it, if this wasn't going to get her ~~Daddy's~~ girlfriend's attention back, then nothing would.

As she reached her folds, Alex realized that she had been reduced into such a mess that she hadn't noticed how wet she was. She was _dripping._ All the way down to her thighs, in fact. It came as no surprise however, seeing as she would become aroused as soon as her girlfriend was nearby, which sometimes presented itself as a struggle when they were out in public.

Slowly, she used a single finger to circle her clit. It took everything in her not to scream out in pleasure, seeing how sensitive she was and how close she had been when Olivia had so disrespectfully stopped to take the call. She could barely hear her conversation on the phone now, her focus solely on how good her finger felt on the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs, and how full Olivia's fake cock made her feel. Without thinking, she slowly started rocking back and forth, hopefully not too obvious for Olivia to notice, but just enough so that she could get off, just this once, without her girlfriend notice. It was tantalizing. It felt so, so, good, and yet... not enough. The logical part of her brain knew she was doing something so wrong, but the rest of her was convincing her to keep going. To show Olivia that she could do it, too. She could be a big girl, and she could make herself cum if she wanted to. She didn't need her permission. She was so close-

"El, I'm gonna have to call you back. Something's up."

Oh no.

Nonononono.

Alex froze.

"Think you got moves, babygirl?", Alex knew that tone very well. It was Olivia's deepest, darkest voice. She only reserved it for moments when Alex had fucked up. _Moments like this one,_ she thought. Roughly, Olivia yanked Alex's hand away from between her legs, and held her wrists firmly behind her back. Olivia pulled out completely, and Alex cried out at the loss of contact.

"Please, Daddy, I-", Alex didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as she felt the sharp sting from Olivia's hand right on her ass, which made her scream from surprise and whimper in pain.

"I didn't recall giving you permission to do anything, princess. Is it that hard to be good?"

A second smack, harder than the previous one, landed on Alex's ass before she could reply. She cried out again, bracing herself for the next ones.

"Twenty, baby, count them out. Lose track and we start again."

"Yes, Daddy", Alex obeyed.

Her punishment came down hard and fast, giving Alex zero time to recover between spanks. But she did it. And she thanked whatever god was watching over her that she didn't lose track of the count. Her ass was sore and burning, and knew she would not be able to sit down for two days, but god, did it feel good. She was a sobbing, whimpering mess, and before she could thank Olivia for the last one, she felt the tip of her cock slowly nudging her folds.

"Daddy..."

"Oh no, babygirl. You wanted my full attention? Trust me, you're getting it now."


End file.
